This invention relates generally to the field of blood circulation, and in particular to the manner in which blood is circulated when performing certain procedures, such as cardiopulmonary resuscitation or CPR. More specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods for visually demonstrating the effectiveness of certain procedures that are used to enhance blood circulation.
Worldwide, millions of people suffer from cardiovascular ailments. Of these, cardiac arrest is of particular concern. Perhaps the most common procedure associated with cardiac arrest is the performance of CPR. Techniques for performing CPR are generally well known and are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,062,219; 5,692,498; 5,551,420, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.
One significant factor that influences the effectiveness of CPR is proper training. If a rescuer improperly or poorly performs CPR, the amount of blood circulated through the patient's body may be limited.